


Marmalade Skies

by fiveminuteoatmeal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mentioned Sirius Black, References to the Beatles, Yes it is 3am what about it, i don't know what tags to use, marmeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveminuteoatmeal/pseuds/fiveminuteoatmeal
Summary: "You sure that's how it works?" Emmeline leaned over Marlene’s shoulder observing the other girl’s obvious struggle with the muggle record player.Marlene turned around, running her hands over her face and letting out a huff of frustration. "I don’t get it, how does Sirius do it?"orRecord players are confusing and these two idiots are in love.
Relationships: Marlene McKinnon/Emmeline Vance
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Marmalade Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters nor the lyrics are mine, thank you very much.
> 
> [For the purposes of this fic we’re gonna pretend that Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds is the first song on the album even though that is factually incorrect.]

**Marmalade Skies -** **_a marmeline fic_ **

You sure that's how it works?” Emmeline leaned over Marlene’s shoulder observing the other girl’s obvious struggle with the muggle record player.

Marlene turned around, running her hands over her face and letting out a huff of frustration. “I don’t  _ get _ it, how does Sirius do it?”

It was a warm summer day. Emmeline had been sitting on her porch when she heard the familiar  _ crack  _ of apparition and turned around to find Marlene grinning at her with a glint in her eyes that couldn’t mean any good. After explaining her  _ brilliant _ idea she had dragged Emmeline to central London to buy, as Marlene put it, “One of those spinny muggle plate machines Sirius has.” They were now huddled up together on Marlene’s bedroom floor trying to figure out how the heck the thing worked, Marlene’s expression indicating she didn't find the whole idea quite as brilliant anymore.

“Well, I mean, if Sirius manages to do it it can't be  _ that _ difficult” She gently shoved Marlene out of the way with her shoulder.  _ Sgt. Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band  _ read the label on the black plastic disc. She recognized the band name,  _ The Beatles,  _ from the many times Sirius went on about them. 

“I think Sirius does this?” she gently placed down the record and flicked the switch on the side to demonstrate. The record started spinning.

“Where’s the music?” Marlene squinted at the record player, “Is it broken? Oh god, please don't tell me it’s broken.”  __

Emmeline rolled her eyes, “No, idiot, it's not broken, you gotta like...” she rested a hand on Marlene’s shoulder to calm her down and reached her other hand out, gently lifting the needle and setting it down on the edge of the spinning disc. 

Twangy notes bled out from the speakers and filled the room. Marlene’s eyes widened. Even though they had both listened and seen Sirius play music on his record player it still felt unreal. How had muggles figured out a way to do this completely without magic? Emmeline smiled, listening in wonder as a nasally voice trickled out. 

_ Picture yourself in a boat on a river. _

They were sitting so close Emmaline could feel Marlene’s breath on her face, soft and smelling like the lemonade they’d been drinking earlier. 

_ With tangerine trees and marmalade skies. _

She stared at her, taking the opportunity while Marlene’s gaze was fixed intently on the record player.

The soft profile of her nose and chin, the light dusting of freckles, the small bit of smudged eyeliner beneath her eyes. 

_ Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly _

Marlene turned around to look at her and she blushed at having been caught staring so unabashedly. She cursed at herself internally, waiting for Marlene’s soft expression to turn into one of disgust. However, Marlene just held her gaze. Brown eyes pierced into her soul, finding herself unable to look away.

_ A girl with kaleidoscope eyes _

Her mind felt cloudy, only able to focus on the girl in front of her. The music in the background tuning out. Marlene was  _ so close.  _ A slightly shaking hand cupped her cheek. Emmeline’s eyes widened.

“Is this- is this okay?”, Marlene whispered, soft, so soft.

Emmeline nodded and leaned forward closing the little space between them as their lips crashed together. Marlene’s hand slid further up her face, fingers tangling in soft brown hair. Emmeline felt herself blush and giggled against her lips.

“What?” Marlene asked, pulling away an inch.

“Nothing”, she said, and kissed her again.


End file.
